1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved building press or jig whereby the precut parts for the manufacture of building components such as wall panels and roof and girder truss members, can be joined simultaneously by application of fluid pressure such as air, through several hydraulic cylinders or through one or more expandable hoses. The building press consists of a fixed frame having at least one movable hammer, between which frame and hammer is placed one or more fluid conduits or hoses, or several air, steam or hydraulic cylinders. Nails, nail plates or other suitable fasteners can then be positioned in selected locations on the hammer or hammers, the hose pressured with fluid (preferably air) or the hydraulic cylinders activated, and the fasteners thereby driven into the building components at selected locations. For example, an entire wall section of selected length, or the interior or exterior wall section for a completed building, as well as flat or girder truss members or roof trusses may be assembled in the frame or jig and fastened together simultaneously and automatically, if desired, by the turn of a lever causing application of fluid pressure and utilization of the building press of this invention. Pitched roof and girder trusses may also be manufactured singularly, or several trusses of the same design built simultaneously with only one application of the press. Various types of fasteners, including nail strips and sprocket driven nail bands are utilized to join the building components.